Dos pasos adelante y uno atrás
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para HikariCaelum] "Ella sólo quería evitar que él se sintiese solo. Parecía que eso era justo lo que Koushiro buscaba y a Mimi le costaba demasiado entenderlo."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para HikariCaelum._

* * *

_**Dos pasos adelante  
**__...y uno hacia atrás._

**I**.

El primer día de clases siempre era aburrido. Le hacia extrañar las vacaciones de verano, los días sin obligaciones y las tardes cálidas que se anidaban en el tiempo. Miró la pizarra con gesto cansino y enredó un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice. A veces le gustaba imaginarlo pintado de rosa.

—Mira, allí está. Es él —Mimi parpadeó cuando vio que su compañera señalaba la puerta de la entrada. Dejó de jugar con los mechones de su cabello por primera vez desde que había entrado al salón y levantó la mirada.

Una cabeza roja atravesó el umbral de la puerta y distinguió un rostro que era desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo. Pensaba que lo había visto alguna vez, lo cual no era improbable porque iban a la misma escuela… pero no recordaba su nombre. El niño atravesó el aula con los hombros caídos y la mirada en el suelo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos o en otro mundo.

Mimi no pudo evitar contemplar el estridente color naranja en su camisa y el amarillo que acompañaba el computador portátil. No pasaría desapercibido con esos colores en su vestuario, mucho menos estando en la escuela. Todo en él eran tonos cálidos y llamativos, desde su pelo hasta sus zapatillas. Ella prefería ver siempre la vida en colores pero aquella visión era como un punto luminoso en una paleta oscura.

—Estaba en el _otro_ grupo y dicen que no _hablaba_ con nadie...

Ami, la niña que se sentaba en el banco contiguo, se giró para unirse a la conversación. Nadie la había invitado pero tampoco hacia falta, siempre terminaban conversando con ella de las cosas más irrelevantes y divertidas. A Mimi le encantaba hablar, le encantaba que la escuchasen. Desde sus sueños de princesa hasta lo molesta que era la clase de Kamiya—sensei. Todo el mundo parecía saber de lo que habían estado hablando.

Kaede soltó una pequeña risita mientras acomodaba su largo pelo castaño oscuro. —Es muy raro, ¿no crees?

Mimi no se rió, no le gustaba mucho lo que decían sus amigas, no le gustaba cuando se burlaban de las personas. Sus ojos no abandonaron la expresión triste del rostro pálido que se quedó al otro extremo del aula.

Los sonidos hicieron ecos lejanos y las voces se perdieron en un mundo distante. Aquel niño le daba una sensación de tristeza que no podía identificar. A Mimi jamás le habían gustado las personas tristes, ella misma era muy sensible y no quería ver a las personas sufrir.

Tal vez debería intentar ser su amiga, tal vez podría sacarle alguna sonrisa.

**II**.

—Hola, mi nombre es Tachikawa Mimi, ¿cómo te llamas?

No tardó demasiado en intentar acercarse. Ella era una persona alegre, le gustaba rodearse de risas y de personas. Siempre decían que era algo _caprichosa_ pero no le prestaba demasiada atención a esas palabras.

El niño solitario, por su parte, parecía _necesitar_ amigos. Había pasado apenas una semana del inicio de clases pero Mimi comprobó que los rumores eran _ciertos_. Koushiro —se había aprendido el nombre después de que la maestra lo llamase— rara vez emitía una palabra. Lo más común era que respondiese a las preguntas en clase que a cualquier otra actividad. No lo había visto conversar con nadie más en el salón.

Fue apenas un momento pero le pareció ver un par de ojos negros mirando hacia ella. Antes no había visto su mirada, _ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo_. Era un logro hacer que ese niño apartase la mirada de la computadora. Y ella se sentía triunfante.

Pero no era suficiente, estaba decidida a sacarle alguna sonrisa o escucharle decir alguna frase. Era impaciente pero no se rendía nunca, no, hasta conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Soy _I_—_Izumi_ Koushiro.

Hubo una pequeña —_muy pequeña_— vacilación en su presentación. Parecía resignado aunque Mimi no podía entender por qué. No era tan difícil de pronunciar _ese_ apellido.

Sin duda, era muy tímido y Mimi no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa triunfal. Seguro que no era alguien desagradable, sólo no había hallado con quien conversar. _Podía_ cambiar eso.

—¡Que voz suave que tienes! ¿Puedo llamarte Koushiro—chan? —Él no contestó y Mimi dudó un poco antes de continuar— Pensé que no hablabas, ¿sabes? Siempre te veo aquí, sentado y con tu computadora. Nunca te separas de ella, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Escapar.

Ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado bien. Con esa voz suave y el tono perdido, tal vez lo había imaginado todo. —¿Disculpa?

Las voces de Kaede y Ami hicieron ecos repentinos de su nombre. Mimi se giró, sonriente y las saludó con la mano. Las dos la esperaban en la puerta del salón.

—Tus amigas te están llamando, Tachikawa—san.

¿Tachikawa—san? ¡Así les decían a sus padres! No entendía como un niño podía ser tan formal al hablar. Ella casi tenía ganas de reír de lo divertido que podía ser.

—¡Por favor, dime Mimi! —expresó, con demasiado entusiasmo— ¿No quieres salir del salón? La clase aun no comienza y podemos...

—No, Mimi—san. —fue apenas un susurro pero pudo sentir la fuerza del rechazo.

No le gustaba que las personas la rechazasen. Mucho menos cuando lo único que ella había buscado era ser _agradable_, no había hecho nada malo. Ella sólo quería evitar que él se sintiese solo. Parecía que eso era justo lo que él buscaba, a Mimi le costaba demasiado entender. Hizo una pausa para que los ojos no se le llenasen de lágrimas, no era tan tonta para dejar que la vea llorar.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —dudó, extrañada.

Koushiro no respondió. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y comenzó a tocar las teclas de la computadora portátil, como si la conversación nunca hubiese existido. Mimi no sabía que decir ante esa actitud extraña y desagradable. Arrugó la nariz, irritada y caminó lejos del último asiento del aula. No tenía ganas de quedarse ahí.

—¡Vamos, Mimi! —Kaede se acercó hacia ella, prácticamente ignorando a Koushiro. Mimi lo vio levantarse de su sitio y marcharse, con la computadora a cuestas— ¡Te dije que era _raro_!

Cuando lanzó una mirada hacia atrás y vio los hombros caídos de Koushiro, se preguntó si había escuchado lo que decían. No le gustó pensar en ello, se sintió muy mal por el solitario niño pelirrojo.

Por _Koushiro_.

**III.**

Eran los encargados del salón y Mimi no podía dejar de pensar en como quedaban sus nombres juntos. La maestra había arañado el pizarrón con sus apellidos en tiza blanca y no había podido evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio quién era su compañero a cargo. Sabía que discutir sería en vano y reprimió las ganas de quejarse como hacia en su casa. Con sus padres, siempre resultaba. Pero en la escuela era más difícil que se dejasen guiar por sus caprichos.

No le gustaba el niño pelirrojo y descortés. Había intentado acercarse varias veces en ese tiempo y aun no había logrado más que arrancarle algunos monosílabos. Las vacaciones de verano estaban cerca y el calendario avanzaba lentamente hacia la mitad del año. No sabía si debía darse por vencida, lo cierto es que no podía evitar mirarlo con molestia desde su posición. Como si él tuviese el don para molestarla sin hacer exactamente nada. Era muy buen en eso.

Koushiro deslizó el borrador por la pizarra y Mimi se perdió contando las líneas que no importaban. Se mordió los labios para no hablar y miró fijamente hacia cualquier sitio, salvo donde estaba Koushiro. Se mantuvo callada durante algún tiempo. A ella no se le daba bien quedarse en silencio pero le molestaba que él pudiese ignorarla con mucho más éxito.

—¡Eres un grosero! —gritó, cuando ya no pudo contenerse más. No habían intercambiado más que frases escuetas y cuando la había saludado, a modo de despedida, no pudo evitar mirarlo con molestia.

Era doloroso el no saber por qué le fastidiaba tanto.

—Lo siento, Mimi—san —se disculpó él, después de una eternidad. Odiaba que la llamase de ese modo—. No me gusta serlo.

Movió las manos y se rascó la cabeza. Parecía más nervioso que nunca y sus ojos negros no querían mirarla, la esquivaron sin cuidado. Mimi lo vio salir, sintiéndose extrañamente triste.

—Eres un tonto —susurró, en voz baja.

Lo único que quería era ser su amiga, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

**IV**.

Estaba sorprendida. No podía dejar de estarlo después de ver una cabeza pelirroja en medio del campamento. Koushiro había asistido, al final. No es como si la hubiese estado buscando pero —_en realidad_— resaltaba. Era verano ese primero de agosto y habían hecho planes en la escuela pero igualmente no podía evitar sentirse confundida al ver que Koushiro había accedido a ir a un sitio al aire libre. No parecían gustarle mucho los espacios abiertos, lejos de cualquier cosa _electrónica_.

Ella misma no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse allí cuando vio el lugar donde se quedarían. Pero le gustaba la idea de tener unas aventuras ese verano, al menos, mientras estuviese junto a sus amigas. Iban a acampar bajo las estrellas y con una fogata en medio de un círculo. No iban sólo sus amigos del mismo curso, también había niños _más_ grandes. Reconocía a Taichi—san y Sora—san del club de futbol. Un niño pequeño con un enorme sombrero verde daba vueltas por el lugar y otro, más grande, lo llamaba a gritos cuando se alejaba demasiado. Sino se equivocaba, se llamaba Takeru.

Todos ellos estaban alrededor, danzando como en una coreografía planificada donde tenían sus propios lugares predestinados.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dudó el niño de gafas y cabello azul cuando se separaron del grupo más grande— Soy Kido Jou y soy el mayor de nosotros siete, me ha dicho el profesor que me haga responsable de ustedes.

—¡Soy Tachikawa Mimi! —comentó, alegre.

El viento solía ser muy fuerte cuando no tenía casas que lo frenen. Habló con Kaede y Ami antes de ver que Koushiro salía con la computadora bajo el brazo de una de las carpas y desaparecía sin rumbo. ¿La había llevado al campamento? ¡Era increíble! A veces, Mimi no podía comprender por qué se interesaba tanto en un niño tan descortés. ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Por qué necesitaba un amigo?

—¿Qué haces con eso? —Taichi Yagami preguntó, tan asombrado como ella se había sentido— ¿Has traído una computadora al campamento, _Koushiro_?

Mimi se sorprendió cuando los vio platicar a la distancia, sintiéndose molesta y alegre a la vez. ¿Acaso Koushiro no hablaba _con ella_ por qué le caía mal pero si con otras personas? Le agrada que no estuviese solo pero, por segunda vez, se sintió menospreciada por alguien al que solo quería ayudar. Pero era bueno saber que no estaba tan solo.

Jou—senpai era agradable. Le ayudó con su bolso y cuando su sombrero rosado salió volando. También la acompañó hasta que encontró un lugar donde refugiarse cuando la tormenta de nieve llegó. Mimi decidió que haber traído guantes había sido una buena idea cuando sintió el calor en sus manos.

Más tarde, cuando fueron arrastrados a un Mundo que no sabía que existía y estaban rodeados de monstruos digitales, Mimi se arrepintió de haber deseado aventuras. Los primeros días fueron los peores. No le gustaba el lugar, caminar bajo el sol caliente y dormir a la intemperie, desprotegidos. Con muchos monstruos que amenazaban con romper la tranquilidad que buscaba para su campamento de verano. Cuando ella había pensado en ello, pensó más en las películas de princesas que en los relatos de acción.

Por suerte, sus amigos hicieron todo más soportable. Palmon también ayudó mucho. Y, al final, no todas las cosas fueron malas.

**V**.

Dentro del laberinto, cuando estuvieron separados, fue demasiado para Mimi. Terminó perdida entre ruinas y no parecía que mejoraría después de dar varias vueltas. Habían terminado en un mundo extraño, una criatura horrible los había separado a todos y Koushiro, _como siempre_, le prestaba demasiada atención a la computadora. Se sentía rechazada mientras buscaba su atención casi a gritos. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan descortés? Nunca pensó que el niño solitario de su salón iba a ser tan malo.

Lloró, angustiada, y salió corriendo. No esperaba que su plan inexistente fuese tan mala idea.

—Sólo es cuestión de que puedan acostumbrarse —Tentomon volaba a su alrededor y Mimi se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. Era como un insecto navideño por sus colores y estaba agradecida de que la hubiese seguido. No soportaba mucho la soledad— Son muy distintos pero no tiene que ser malo.

Era extraño hablar de estas cosas con un insecto gigante. En cualquier otra situación, Mimi hubiese gritado —_no le gustaban los insectos_— pero había algo especial con los digimon. Al menos, con _sus_ digimon. Los habían ayudado, eran sus amigos. Además, Tentomon era el compañero de _Koushiro_. Quizás por eso sentía que podía confiar en él, pese a su apariencia curiosa de insecto.

—Él nos ayudará. Es un buen niño, aunque a veces se fija mucho en las cosas que no tienen demasiada importancia y olvida a las que sí.

Cuando Koushiro los ayudó a salir, sonrió. Los dos lo hicieron cuando la isla comenzó a moverse. Él pidió disculpas y ella supo que no hablaba solamente de los últimos sucesos, sino de algo más profundo.

Mimi se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que podían ser amigos. Tal vez, muy buenos.

**VI**.

Viajar. Le encantaba viajar. Desde muy pequeña, durante las vacaciones, sus padres la sorprendían con algún prometedor destino y las enormes expectativas llenaban sus maletas. Recorrieron su país natal, tierras exploradas de su tierra y luego se expandieron lentamente hacia más allá de los límites de Japón.

Su padre solía quejarse de que siempre llevaba cosas de más. Igual que su madre. Pero, como Jou—senpai decía cuando hablaba con su voz de sabio, nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer falta. Y a Mimi no le gusta que las cosas hagan falta. Tuvo suficiente de eso en el Mundo Digital.

Además, le encantaba armar nuevas combinaciones para guardar en su maleta, tenía que buscar modos en que todas las cosas que planea llevar tengan un sitio.

La cama de Mimi estaba llena de ropa, tonalidades y accesorios que él no entendía como podían ser útiles. Claro, él siempre era más práctico. Sus padres viajaban más hacia ciudades vecinas y no se había ido de vacaciones en, al menos, un año. Los Tachikawa viajarían a Hawai. Y Mimi había prometido enviar postales a todos sus amigos. Taichi había sido especialmente insistente en que quería una de ellas, con alguna fotografía interesante. Él nunca había salido del país, según recordaba.

—Los excesos nunca son buenos, Mimi—san —Koushiro le comentó cuando la fue a visitar, el día anterior de su partida. Era sorprendente como las cosas habían cambiado. Antes apenas dirigía su atención a ella, ahora la ayudaba con las cosas que no comprendía. No era tan malo, después de todo.

—No sé que puede hacer falta —como siempre, ella no parecía escucharlo. Caminaba entusiasmada de un sitio a otro mientras intentaba ordenar lo que había desorganizado sobre su cama— ¡Es la primera vez que viajo tan lejos! ¡Pero mira las fotos que me dio mamá! ¿No crees que es un lugar hermoso, Kou—chan? Ojala pudieras venir, me encantaría que caminásemos por la playa juntos.

Las mejillas de Koushiro se pusieron rojas. Aun no se acostumbraba a que ella le hubiese dado un apodo y su rostro había tomado los tonos de su cabello. Mimi continuó hablando para él, pero sus palabras parecían trozos aleatorios de conversaciones pasadas. Podría marearse si le prestaba demasiada atención. Estar con Mimi era como subirse a la montaña rusa.

—Ayer salí con Taichi porque quería que le ayude a comprarle un regalo a Sora, ¡espero que le guste el broche que elegimos! No podré estar para cuando lo reciba pero espero que me diga como le va. ¡Es tan lindo que haya tomado su tiempo para comprarle algo! Y que me haya llamado a mí. Porque no tiene buen gusto, no se lo digas —Koushiro no pudo evitar sonreír—. No entiendo porque dijo que no quería volver a salir de compras conmigo… Tú siempre irás conmigo, ¿verdad?

No sabía que responder. No había salido de compras con Mimi jamás pero Taichi si le había hablado de su experiencia. No había pensado que las compras podían ser aterrorizantes hasta ese instante.

—Porque me gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. ¡Es genial que ahora seamos amigos ahora! Antes de ir al Mundo Digital pensé que nunca lograría sacarte alguna palabra agradable, ¿sabes? —él se quedó sin decir nada, no sabía si debía disculparse o no— Mamá dice que el destino sabe lo que hace, por eso me gusta pensar que todo estuvo arreglado. Además, al final nos llamaron _niños elegidos_ —hizo una pausa y sus ojos miel se abrieron ampliamente, parecía haber recordado algo— ¿has oído hablar del hilo rojo del destino?

Su capacidad para cambiar de tema podía ser abrumadora. Por suerte, si conocía la historia. —Sí, es una leyenda. Las personas destinadas a encontrarse están atadas por un hilo rojo invisible…

—Es muy bonita. Me encantaría poder verlo, ¿no sería genial? Podríamos encontrar a todos los que estamos destinados a conocer solo por seguir el hilo —su palabras se ralentizaron. Su expresión pensativa le pareció ligeramente divertida— Aunque… Quizás no sería lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Koushiro asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con eso. —No, no sería lo mismo.

—¿Me ayudas a cerrar la maleta? No puedo hacerlo sola y papá no llegará hasta dentro de una hora. Tiene que arreglar algunas cosas para su trabajo y… —empezó a sonreír cuando vio los intentos de su amigo por ayudarla— ¡no tienes nada de fuerza, Kou—chan!

Cuando Keisuke Tachikawa entró a la habitación, no pudo evitar reírse de la escena. Koushiro se ruborizó cuando el papá de su amiga lo vio sentado sobre la maleta, ayudando a que ella pudiese correr el cierre y Mimi se rió a carcajadas.

**VII**.

—¿Por qué estás ignorándome, Koushiro? ¡Voy a irme! —gritarlo lo hacia real, tan real como el aeropuerto lleno de personas y las maletas que sus padres sostenían unos cuantos metros más lejos— ¡_Eres_ malo!

Quería llorar. Koushiro siempre le daba motivos para llorar, si se ponía a pensarlo. No había podido soportarlo más. Él había sido quien reaccionó más extraño al recibir la noticia que ella y su familia se mudaban al otro lado del mundo. Mimi se había sentido decepcionada cuando le dirigió apenas una mirada en toda la semana y el gesto más significativo que había obtenido de su parte no fue sino la más débil de las sonrisas.

Koushiro levantó la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora y enfocó sus profundos ojos negros en el rostro angustiado de su compañera. Se sentía culpable por haberla hecho sentir mal de nuevo, pero la esperanza de que había valido la pena aplastó sus preocupaciones. Giró la computadora portátil en su regazo y se deleitó con la mirada de sorpresa pura que tenían los rostros de sus amigos presentes.

—¡Mimi!

—¡Palmon! —Mimi contempló la pantalla de la computadora, estupefacta, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pero eran de felicidad.

Koushiro se sintió alarmado durante un segundo pero cuando la sonrisa de su amiga resplandeció en su rostro, se relajó. Había intentado entablar una conexión con el Mundo Digital durante días y, gracias a Gennai—san, las cosas resultaron como las había planeado.

—Koushiro quería que nos despidiésemos todos de ti y que te deseásemos suerte —Tentomon interrumpió los llantos que se esparcieron en todos los niños y sus compañeros virtuales— Así que habló con Gennai para que pudiésemos despedirte.

—¡Buena suerte en tu viaje! —Los digimon hablaron a coro y Koushiro vio que todos sus amigos sonreían.

Al final, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Hubo risas y unas pocas lágrimas después de que la comunicación se cortó pero la promesa de que se volverían a ver renació en el aire con más fuerza que nunca. Sonrió cuando los brazos de Mimi amenazaron con asfixiarlo.

Cuando vio la pequeña muñeca Mimi que su amiga le había regalado la tarde anterior, Koushiro sonrió. Ella se había llevado el resto de los muñecos, esos que Pinochimon había creado en el Mundo Digital y que habían sido rescatados por Takeru después de una pequeña aventura. Mimi se había mudado, sí. Pero nunca podrían borrar los recuerdos y eso era algo más valioso que cualquier otra cosa. Él jamás iba a olvidar a la niña que se resignaba a ser una más en un mar de desconocidos.

Nunca se dio cuenta que en sus pensamientos, el nombre de Mimi estaba escrito con cariño.

**VIII**.

A Mimi le resultaba gracioso que hablase más con Koushiro después de mudarse. Parecía como si la distancia había generado el efecto contrario y los había unido. Envió periódicamente correos a sus amigos —a la gran mayoría, en principio— pero después se volvieron más y más escasos. Sora y Koushiro, los dos pelirrojos, eran sus contactos más frecuentes.

Se reía de las conversaciones que mantenía con Koushiro. Al final, siempre era ella quien enviaba grandes mensajes y él respondía con pequeñas afirmaciones. A veces, ni siquiera respondía.

Hasta la primera vez que hicieron una video llamada. La imagen resultó graciosa, Koushiro parecía moverse demasiado lento. Sus labios se movían pero sus palabras llegaban a destiempo. Se preguntó si era así como siempre había sido su comunicación.

—¡Kou-chan! —era costumbre llamarlo así, aunque hacia tiempo que había aprendido a dirigirse a las personas por su nombre. Mimi sentía que Koushiro le devolvía un poco de su pasado cada vez que hablaba con él.

—Hola, Mimi —él replicó. Se frotó los párpados, cansado, y ella se rió— Te das cuenta de que hay muchas horas de diferencia entre Japón y Estados Unidos, ¿no?

Lo había olvidado, allí era de noche. Su emoción para comunicarse con sus viejos amigos la había hecho perder los detalles. Hizo una pequeña mueca —Lo siento, ¿estabas durmiendo?

—No, estaba con un trabajo de ciencias —intentó fruncirle el ceño pero, realmente, no le sorprendía— Por eso te respondí. Pero deberíamos acordar un horario para las llamadas, no quiero que pienses que no te contesto o algo…

Sonrió —Puedo llamarte cuando allí sea de día y aquí de noche. Siempre estoy despierta a la medianoche.

—No seas tan extremista —Koushiro aconsejó, pero sonreía— Ayer me acordaba de ti. Recuerdo cuando venías a hacer las tareas y te sentabas en la silla giratoria de mi habitación. Yo…

La imagen se mantuvo quieta durante demasiado tiempo y Mimi pensó que la comunicación se había cortado. Pero Koushiro soltó un suspiro.

—Te echo de menos.

Sintió que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y una sonrisa arrastraba sus labios hacia arriba. Era agridulce aquel momento.

—Yo también. Pero te prometo que iré a verlos el primero de agosto.

Koushiro sonrió —¿El primero?

—No voy a ser quien rompa una tradición, ¿qué crees? Puedo hablar con mis padres, ellos estarán encantados de dar un pequeño paseo por allá. Además, sabes que no pueden decirme que no. ¡Falta tanto tiempo! Seguro que pasará rápido pero…

—Te estaremos esperando.

—Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? De que, con esto de que estuviese aquí, se olvidasen de mí.

Koushiro frunció el ceño —Eso jamás pasará. Eres Mimi.

**IX.**

—¿Vendrás de nuevo a Japón para el primero de agosto?

La sala de computación estaba vacía y Koushiro siempre se encontraba cómodo cuando estaba rodeado por los aparatos electrónicos, no podía evitarlo. Tampoco quería decirlo en voz alta porque podrían tacharlo de raro pero sospechaba que las personas ya solían decir que lo era, incluso sin motivos realmente válidos. O sin más razones que ya había dado.

Mimi se giró hacia él y sonrió. Siempre había preferido las sillas giratorias y Koushiro recordaba lo mucho que podía divertirse. Los cabellos rosados acompañaron el movimiento y Koushiro trató de resistir la tentación de contar las estrellas doradas. Parecían ser infinitas. Sin embargo, ninguna era tan brillante como la mirada de Mimi.

—¡Claro que sí! —Se sintió intensamente aliviado al sentir su entusiasmo— No me lo perdería por nada. Además, ahora estamos todos juntos de nuevo y la puerta al Mundo Digital está abierta otra vez. ¡Sería muy tonta si no estuviese aquí! Pasaremos tiempo juntos, con los otros chicos también. Será divertido.

Se había mudado hacia mucho tiempo a Estados Unidos pero siempre regresaba a Japón, por algún motivo u otro. Era su hogar, su historia. Y la atraía como un imán. Representaba muchas cosas, miles de ellas. Además, estaba llena de personas significativas que atesoraba. Le sobraban motivos para considerarla un lugar muy especial.

—Daisuke y los chicos están más involucrados en esto que nosotros…

—No importa. Los digimon están de nuevo con nosotros Podemos verlos y estar en contacto con ellos… ¡Es estupendo, Kou—chan! Mucho más de lo que tuvimos hace tres años, cuando se cerró la puerta —él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el antiguo apodo— ¡Espera que se lo diga a Michael!

La forma en la que ese nombre llenó la habitación no le agradó. —¿Quién?

Mimi parpadeó —¿No te he hablado de él? ¡Claro que te he hablado de él! ¡Es mi _mejor_ amigo! Creo que lo llevaré alguna vez al Mundo Digital y así podrás conocerlo. Es gracioso que haya niños elegidos en todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Creo que jamás lo habría pensado si no hubiese ido a Estados Unidos. Supongo que todo es parte del destino —ella se rió— Creo que ya había dicho esto antes.

Koushiro asintió, distraídamente. Sus ojos se apagaron cuando se volvió a mirar a la pantalla encendida de la computadora. Por alguna razón, la conversación se volvió de color gris. No parecía estar empapada de colores como siempre se sentían sus diálogos.

—Ha sido genial verte de nuevo, Kou—chan. De _verdad_ —lo saludó ella. Su cabello rosado se perdió en la lejanía y él se quedó en medio de la calle, con un gesto perdido.

Mimi había continuado con su vida, _nunca_ pensó que la resolución iba a ser tan dolorosa. Otra persona ya había ocupado el lugar que alguna vez había llenado. O que había pensado, siempre le pertenecería.

**X**.

—¿Pusiste una pila de libros en su cabeza, Mimi? —Taichi se estaba riendo para cuando vio las fotos. Estaba de muy buen humor aquel día, pocas veces ocurría lo contrario— ¡Bien hecho! ¿Por qué nunca antes había visto _esto_?

Yamato negó con la cabeza, aunque parecía divertido. Miraba la cámara por encima del hombro de su amigo mientras sujetaba la mano de su novia, distraídamente. —Adivina.

Hikari les había enseñado las fotografías a sus amigos y le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada de disculpa. Por insistencia de Miyako —Koushiro vio su mirada _traviesa_ posarse en él— la cámara había pasado por todas las manos y arrastraba, con cada nueva imagen, unas cuantas sonrisas.

No parecía gran cosa en ese momento, Koushiro había creído, pero tenía que reconocer que era una escena graciosa. Le gustaría tener una copia para sí mismo. Tal vez debería pedírsela a Hikari. Luego, claro. Mejor cuando no hubiese demasiados testigos.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —dudó Sora, enseñando la siguiente fotografía. Koushiro sostenía un libro en sus manos con gesto confuso y Mimi seguía mostrándose triunfal.

Él se rascó la nuca después de haber negado con suavidad y Mimi solamente podía sonreír con picardía al recordarlo. Había sido mucho más divertido en directo, pero le gustaba saber que él recuerdo siempre persistiría. Y que todos lo podían ver. Era su pequeña venganza.

Hikari se apropió de su cámara nuevamente y siguió enseñando las imágenes que había guardado el día de la batalla contra Diablomon y varias otras, porque quería sacar algunas nuevas en esa reunión. Koushiro se rió de algunos comentarios de cosas que había olvidado y luego todos volvieron a sumergirse en pláticas dispares. Un poco de lo que ocurría siempre.

—Hikari—chan, ¿puedes pasarme algunas fotos, luego? —Mimi preguntó con curiosidad a la pequeña, cuando se estaban despidiendo más tarde ese día—. Me gustaría mucho tener la de los libros.

La pequeña Yagami asintió, con un guiño.

**XI**.

—_¡Eres un tonto_!

—¿Qué?

—Nos vemos muy poco y cada vez estás más —Mimi era graciosa cuando gesticulaba. Koushiro pensaba que ella siempre hablaba con las manos también, como si escribiese cosas en un mundo invisible—… _lejos_. He venido a Japón para verlos a todos y los demás parecen estar bien… pero tú _eres_ diferente.

—Soy igual que siempre.

—Te pareces al niño solitario que conocí en la escuela. No eres _mi_ Kou—chan.

No pudo evitar una chispa de emoción que se encendió con esas palabras. Pero no conseguía ser suficiente para cambiar la amargura de la conversación.

—Supongo, entonces, que ahora soy Koushiro. Otra vez. El niño raro que se quedaba solo en el salón.

Mimi parpadeó, extrañada. Arrepentida e irritada consigo misma, con él, con todos. Su rostro se había pintado de rojo por la ira y frustración. Sus labios fruncidos y sus cejas tocándose resultaban ser una composición divertida. Se cruzó de brazos y movió su rostro, ofendida. No le gustaba que se riesen de ella, había tenido experiencias parecidas en el pasado.

—¿Te hice algo malo?—preguntó, después de un minuto de silencio.

—No.

Mimi permaneció mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color miel. Parecía confundía y enojada, una combinación extraña. —¡No te entiendo! ¡No entiendo cómo podemos ser amigos!

—_Quizás_ nunca lo fuimos.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Koushiro se había arrepentido antes de terminar de hablar y se quedó mirándola como disculpándose, incapaz de borrar esas palabras de la existencia. Él no era una persona impulsiva, no sabía de donde provenían aquellas palabras. O, tal vez, sí.

En realidad, conocía perfectamente el dolor que lo había obligado a abrir la boca. Mimi podía continuar su vida sin él, Koushiro se había quedado aturdido con su ausencia. Como si Mimi fuese el sol y él era la tierra. Y eso no le gustaba porque lo hacia sentir en orbita a ella.

No le gustaba necesitar a alguien tanto, aunque no podía recordar en que momento se había aferrado al recuerdo de su amiga de la infancia que siempre fue mucho más. Pero nunca antes lo había notado.

**XII.**

—¿Conoces _el dilema del erizo_?

Mimi ladeó el rostro, confundida. No esperaba encontrar a Koushiro allí, en esa pequeña plaza desierta. Habían pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado. No había querido verlo a solas y le sorprendió que llegase de improviso. Tenía que preguntarse si Sora —o Miyako, más posiblemente— le había dicho que estaba de visita.

Sus ojos negros parecían suplicar perdón y ella se mordió el labio. Nunca había podido estar demasiado tiempo enojada con él. No entendía por qué, quizás tenía debilidad por los pelirrojos. Koushiro se sentó a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando las hojas amarillas que cubrían las calles. Mimi se aferró a su abrigo cuando una suave brisa acarició su rostro. Sabía que alejarse sería descortés pero él tampoco había sido muy agradable la última vez que se vieron.

Parecían ir a destiempo o vivir en realidades diferentes. Era terrible que se hiciesen daño sin querer.

—Es una parábola. Arthur Schopenhauer la escribió —Koushiro suspiró, lentamente. Sus dedos se retorcieron lentamente. Su voz parecía lejana y Mimi pensó que le gustaría que él narrase cuentos en ese tono— En un día helado, los erizos necesitan juntarse para darse calor y no morir congelados. Pero si se acercan mucho, el dolor que causan las púas del otro los obliga a alejarse de nuevo. Entonces, de nuevo sienten frío.

—Por eso tienen que encontrar una distancia en la que no se hacen daño ni mueren de frío —Mimi había visto de eso en alguna parte. ¿Clases de psicología? No podía recordarlo.

Koushiro le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Nosotros somos como los erizos, todos nosotros. Lo siento, mucho. Siempre has sido mi amiga. Desde el día que te acercaste para hablarme en el salón de clases. Fuiste la primera que intentó hacer que volviese. Creo que nunca te lo dije.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. No pensaba que escucharía esas palabras alguna vez. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero sacudió la cabeza. No podía llorar, no quería seguir llorando.

Con cuidado, casi temeroso, él se acercó un poco más. La distancia entre ellos nunca había parecido tan grande a pesar de lo lejos que habían vivido uno del otro.

—Pensé que odiabas cada vez que estaba cerca.

El pelirrojo sonrió, aunque lamentaba que ella pensase así. —Somos muy distintos, pero… Creo que nunca me molestó realmente.

Ella comprendía. No había muchas cosas que entendía bien pero eso era algo que comprendía. —A mí tampoco.

—Gracias por ser _Mimi_.

Sonrió. Sus mejillas rosadas parecían resaltar en su piel pálida. —Koushiro a veces me agrada pero eres mucho mejor siendo Kou—chan.

Él le devolvió el gesto. Sus labios se curvaron y los ojos negros se hicieron pequeños. Mimi quería reír de lo gracioso que pareció ese gesto pero, en cambio, se sintió alegre. Las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, otra vez.

—Entonces, puedo ser Kou—chan cuando tú estés aquí. Si me prometes que seremos amigos.

—Te prometo que seremos amigos para siempre aunque diga lo contrario cuando me enfade contigo.

Las cejas rojas se levantaron y Koushiro mostró una total incredulidad. —Siempre terminas enfadada conmigo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y extendió su brazo para cubrir la mano de Koushiro. Él tenía la piel fría contra las yemas de sus dedos. Le frunció el ceño, aunque las comisuras de sus la contradecían.

—Es sólo que a pesar de ser un genio, puedes ser muy tonto.

—Lo sé.

Mimi apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Koushiro sabía que seguía sonriendo, a pesar que no podía verla. —Eres _mi_ tonto, Koushiro.

Entonces, fue él quien sonrió.

**XIII****.**

—¿Entonces? —Taichi parecía ansioso. Sus ojos relucían con picardía.

Koushiro gimió internamente porque sabía que nunca iba a dejar de fastidiarlo después de que se hubiesen encontrado por casualidad. Podía imaginarlo frotándose las manos y retorciéndose el bigote como un villano. Una carcajada se atoró en su garganta ante la imagen mental.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada expectante, ella esperaba que él dijese algo, por supuesto. Sus manos unidas parecían no ser suficiente para el joven Yagami porque seguían mirándolos con impaciencia.

—Sí —asintió, finalmente— Mimi es mi novia.

—¡Lo sabía! Y Sora pensaba que estaba viendo cosas. ¡Yamato tendrá que pagarme ahora!

Koushiro suspiró —¿Apostaste con Yamato?

Taichi les regaló una sonrisa _inocente_ —No fue _mi_ culpa. Él estaba muy convencido de que tenía razón. Esperen a que lo sepan todos... —sus ojos se movieron hacia algún lugar lejano y parpadearon en la figura de sus amigos— Ahora… soy el mal _tercio_ aquí, ¿no?

Las comisuras de los labios de Mimi se alzaron cuando Taichi desapareció en una esquina. Miró a Koushiro con sus grandes y brillantes ojos miel —¿Se ha ido a decirles a todos, no?

—Creo que se lo dirá a Yamato pero en una hora lo sabrán todos más o menos. Quizás antes —se encogió de hombros, porque no estaba realmente inquieto por ello. Lo que más le preocupaba era como iba a afrontar las burlas de Taichi— Pero no es como si hubiésemos estado ocultándonos.

—La clandestinidad es divertida.

—Es divertida para ti. No eres la persona que tú papá quiere asesinar.

Mimi lo miró, divertida. Aun recordaba como Koushiro se había ruborizado cuando lo presentó a sus padres como su novio. Keisuke Tachikawa, descubrió el pelirrojo, podía parecer amenazante. Pero lo entendía claro, él nunca iba a dejar de ver a Mimi como su niña pequeña. Y Koushiro era quién había llegado para arrebatársela.

—Soy su princesita, ¿qué esperabas? —él soltó un suspiró pero Mimi le palmeó el hombro, riendo ante la expresión mortificada de Koushiro— Le gustarás, vas a ver. Y si te sirve de consuelo, mi mamá te adora.

_Y yo también_, ella suspiró en sus pensamientos. Koushiro sonrió con timidez pero algo en sus ojos negros parecía brillar, como si hubiese escuchado lo que Mimi no decía en voz alta. Sonrió al ver la cinta roja que él le había regalado y que estaba anudada a su muñeca. Le apretó la mano, con suavidad y siguieron caminando. Su historia juntos, apenas estaba comenzando, después de todo.

En el suelo, las sombras estiradas persiguieron sus pasos hacia el futuro.

**(***)**

* * *

**N/A:** Nunca es tarde para recibir un presente y el mío te llegará con retraso, ejem. Quise terminarlo a tiempo pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo que me impidió llegar y lo demás ya sabes jaja. Me divertí bastante mientras imaginaba los (des)encuentros de estos chicos, supongo que el título tiene que ver en cómo los veo para encontrarse: dos pasos adelante y uno atrás.

Bueno, ¿qué más decir? ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Hikari! ¡_Feliz no-cumpleaños_!


End file.
